Broken
by Petaldancer
Summary: Dante is found by Vergil on the floor of Devil May Cry soaked in his blood. Dante's been turned into a Vampire! How will Dante live with his demon? Will Vergil die in the process of trying to help him? Will they find a cure? Re-done Shonen-Ai


Chapter 1

The rain poured down onto the pavement and the sky was black. Wind played with Dante's soaking wet hair, and his red coat was ripped in all sides. His breath blew weak clouds into the cold air. Blood was flowing from his body in a red river to the ground. Dante held rebellion, using it as a cane, dragging it along his side, and took wobbled steps toward Devil May Cry. He panted and coughed up a large amount of blood, before continuing his labored breathing.

_'Almost there'_

The white haired demon stumbled the last few steps toward the doorway, and opened the door before collapsing on the dirty wood floor. He laid there as blood collected below him and then weakly, he crawled towards the couch. Halfway there, Dante drew in a sharp breath as pain enveloped his body. The world grew dizzy and using his last strength touched his neck, where two small holes sported blood on his pale skin. The room faded into blackness.

_ 'Vergil, h-help me…'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_­­­­­_

_ 'Vergil h-help me…'_

Vergil's eyes snapped open and he threw on a robe.

_ 'Dante' _

He jumped over the railing, half-way down the stairs, and rushed to his brother. Blood had encircled the younger twin, covering the floor the color of his coat. His hair was stained with red and he was unmoving.

"Dante!" Vergil jumped down the stairs and ran towards Dante. 

He flipped him over and examined his wounds. There were open injuries everywhere on his body and blood was bubbling out. The older twin frowned; the wounds should have healed by now. 

Vergil scanned his twin's body for anything that would disturb his healing. The blue clad twin reached his hand into Dante's pockets and found a vital star. Carefully, Vergil set the star onto one of Dante's wounds. The item dissolved, and the wounds on his body slowly closed. 

The older twin let out a sigh of relief and briefly glanced along his brother's body, just in case. He moved to brush some of Dante's white hair out of his face, and his eyes widened as his fingers felt two small holes on Dante's neck. Dante gave a small whimper and shifted around, showing that he was awaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante's eyes partially opened and he glanced around the room. He caught the sight of his brother, and he muttered something. Vergil's face became confused and Dante motioned his brother to come closer. Pale fingers gently brushed the silver hair out of Dante's face as the older twin put his ear closer to Dante's pale lips.

"Blood…" Vergil became alert and jumped back just as Dante tried to take a bite at his neck.

"_**Blood…**_" Dante roared in a voice not his own. 

The older twin shivered as he looked into his twin's once blue eyes. Red pierced through his soul and it reminded him of when he looked in the mirror while he was still Nelo Angelo. The younger twin smirked evilly and began to circle Vergil as a wolf would its prey. The blue clad twin called for Yamato and it flew to him humming in tune with the power that surrounded him. Dante narrowed his blood colored eyes and gave out a low snarl. As they continued circling, Dante gave a cruel smirk that twisted his usually kind features.

"I don't want to hurt you brother," Vergil hesitated, 

"**You have no choice, either kill or be killed, Vergil**"

"Who are you?" he questioned, normally when anything possessed Dante, he would be able to break free in a matter of seconds.

"**Me? Well, wouldn't you like to know,**" and Dante continued to circle around his brother. He raised his hand and Rebellion came to his waiting hand.

"**Don't you want to know? Why your precious brother isn't breaking free?**" and 'Dante' raised Rebellion to his neck, drawing a little blood. 

"Dante!" Vergil called for his brother, but all he did was cackle at his worry.

"** Don't you get it Vergil?**" as the impostor let the sword at his neck lower to his side, casually. "**I am Dante.**" And the impostor gave out a gleeful laugh before charging at his older brother.

Vergil quickly side-stepped the charge and swiped the blunt side of Yamato under 'Dante'. The impostor smirked and jumped out of the way. He let out another gleeful laugh and swung Rebellion down at Vergil. The blue-clad twin frowned at easily blocked the sword, kicked Dante's side and sent him to the ground. This impostor seemed to be playing with him. 

The red-clad twin slowly got up, a strange power rising from him. Vergil frowned, he had never felt this kind of power before, he could definitely tell it had Dante's kind of strength. His powers always smelled like a rainstorm. But, he felt a malicious intent in the strange power he was feeling now, which Dante never had. Sure, it had killing intent back when he was fighting most of the underworld to rescue Vergil, but, it was never malicious.

"**What's wrong Vergil? Afraid to hurt me?**" and 'Dante' laughed as the power that was rising from him engulfed him completely. 

Black light covered the room and Vergil staggered slightly, overwhelmed by the malicious intent behind it. The impostor noticed this and he sniggered before stepping over to Vergil-

Then he suddenly gave out a loud screech. 

"Vergil!" Dante's voice came out of the impostor's mouth. The impostor's eyes shone ice blue for a moment. 

"Vergil! Quick, you have to kill me!" 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xX-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That was the end of this chapter! Sorry for the reconstructions, I didn't really like how the first chapter came up, so I re-did it and it seems a lot better to me! what will happen next?


End file.
